The Quid Pro Quo Situation
by PleaseCouldYouStopTheNoise
Summary: "As a scientist, I'm curious about the nuances of coitus. As a man, I want to give you maximum pleasure."


**A/N:** _**Sheldon and Penny are in an established relationship. Therefore, this is AU.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Penny was lying down on her blue couch, reading the last People magazine when she heard the familiar knocks. She smiled. It was funny to think that some time ago she'd find his OCD tendencies annoying. Now, after each knock, her heart jumped in her chest_. You got it bad, girl_. After years of insults, heated arguments and rounds of Soft Kitty, they were in a romantic relationship. Well, romantic in a Sheldonese way, which was not bad at all.

She opened the door smirking, "Hello Sweetie. What brings you to my humble abode?"

Sheldon grinned softly, "Good evening, Penny. You look particularly lovely tonight."

She was wearing a strapless floral red dress, knee length, very 50's. "This old thing? I have it for years."

He entered the apartment and slammed the door shut, pressing his lips to hers. Arching to his body, she wrapped her hands around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and pushed her against the wall, grinding his arousal against her. _He is so good at this now_. Penny whispered in his ear, "Bedroom, now."

"Actually, Penny, my initial purpose in coming here this evening was to discuss a bedroom-related topic…" he said, walking into the middle of the living room while adjusting his pants. "I would like to bring a new act to our sexual life."

_Oh no, not the Princess Leia stuff_. "What act?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I gave the matter some thought and decided that, aside from my aversion to germs, I wish to perform cunnilingus," he said matter-of-factly. "I understand that oral sex is an important variable to the female orgasm and I desire to fulfill all your erotic needs."

A shiver went down her spine at his statement. Penny was stunned. Their sexual life was amazing; she had no complaints at all. Sheldon was an outstanding lover and they had an intense sexual chemistry. Of course she loved when men went down on her, but had no frustrations. She accepted his mysophobia as one of his innumerous quirks, the quirks she adored so much. Besides, his hands, fingers and obviously, his delicious dick were doing a wonderful job…

"A…are you sure? Why do you want to do it now?"

"As a scientist, I'm curious about the nuances of coitus. As a man, I want to give you maximum pleasure," he said fiercely, his cerulean eyes blazing. "Also, you fellate me in a regular basis; I believe a _quid pro quo_ is in order." Here, he blushed.

_That's it, that's why I love this strange man._

She shuddered a little and said, "Now?"

"If you're willing, yes."

They walked to the bedroom in silence.

"Do you want me to shower first?" _This IS still Sheldon._

"Yes, it'll be better," he considered, "I'll be more comfortable this way."

She smiled tenderly and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back soon."

In her bathroom, she took off her dress and started the shower. Penny soaped her body slowly and applied some shampoo in her hair, washing her golden tresses thoroughly. _Why am I so nervous? _After a few minutes, she got out of the tub, dried herself with a red towel and went to the sink to brush her teeth. Looking at the mirror, she took a deep breath and wrapped herself in her silky (and expensive!) VS green robe. _Now or never._

Opening the door, she glanced at her bed and saw Sheldon lying there barefoot. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes; in several occasions he mentioned his appreciation for this robe in particular. "You're even more beautiful than before," he whispered, sitting straight up.

_Sometimes he's the sweetest man on earth. _

"Thank you, Sheldon. You're not so bad yourself," she said flirtingly, "Take off your clothes, Honey." she turned on the stereo and Jeff Buckley's 'New Year's Prayer' soon filled the air.

Sheldon was in his briefs when she turned to him. He gently took her hand and guided his girlfriend to the center of the bed. For a moment, he just raked his eyes over her amazing body while Penny grinned at him. He opened her robe, grazing his fingers across her chest, reaching the hardened rosy peaks. She groaned as he pinched her nipples carefully, leisurely. "You like this, don't you," he murmured with his mouth over her right nipple, before suckling it. She moaned in response.

"Yeah…" She could feel her pussy throb with excitement, "I love this." He lifted his head and chased her mouth, kissing her passionately. She bit his full lower lip, flicking her tongue out as he gasped. "You like this, don't you," she mimicked. He growled and stuck his tongue into her mouth, grinding his hips against hers until they were both breathless and sweaty. When her hands reached down to grab his erection, he pulled away. "Not now, Penny," he said, gulping for air. "I have a goal and I plan to achieve it," he hoarsely spoke as his hand cupped her waxed vagina.

"O…ok," that was all she could vocalize.

He eased his way down her body, pecking her smooth, tanned skin in the way. He knelt on the floor and just looked at her slick entrance, which was glistening with arousal. She could feel his tension. "Sheldon, if you don't want to do this, I unders…"' She was interrupted when his tongue lapped hard at her sex.

She glanced at him while he was sucking, licking and nibbling her folds with a ferocity she had never seen. She tried to watch him, but her eyes were closing without her permission, her lower body trembling. He then slowed down and kissed her clit softly, smoothing his fingers over her pink outer lips. "Like velvet," he whispered and then cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Penny. I've learned the mechanisms of this act but was overwhelmed by… by… your taste. Your taste and smell are truly pleasant. May I continue?" His face was pink and his chin was wet. She wanted to taste it.

"Yeah, baby, you're doing great," she breathed, opening her legs wider.

Sheldon smirked and kissed her nub again. He put some pressure on it and sucked into his hot mouth swirling his tongue around. She bucked her hips into his face, loving the rough feel of his 5 o'clock shadow on her delicate skin. This seemed to excite him further, because he grabbed her thighs and pushed her closer to him. Penny was fisting the sheets, writhing, unable to keep her body still. Her vision was becoming blurred, the scenery in front losing its focus_. I have to watch it, I need to_. She glanced down and admired the man between her legs – his lean arms holding her tightly, his damp forehead, his eyes peeking at her through his thick eyelashes, the satisfied hums he was making in the back of his throat as he lapped at her juices.

The pleasure was becoming too much, too intense, she almost couldn't bear it. Suddenly, she felt one long finger enter her, followed by another. "Yes… don't stop," she whimpered. He stroked her walls steadily, twisted his wrist and found the small swell of her G-spot. "Right there…" Her pelvis lifted off the bed instantly and her moans turned into inarticulate cries as he tried to hold her still, stabbing her clit with the tip of his tongue.

They locked eyes in the dim room, his motions speeding up. He rested his chin on her pubic bone and pleaded: "Penny… Come for me, darlin'."_Oh, the twang, the sweet, so sweet, twang_. "FUCK, SHELDON!" She obeyed, her muscles tightening around his fingers one last time, until everything was just a foggy light, her body spent from experiencing the most powerful climax of her life.

An exasperated sigh brought her back to reality. She looked ahead and saw Sheldon grumpily taking off his underwear. "What?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I've just ejaculated." He sounded defeated. "I'm going to clean up."

"It's ok. Lie with me," she demanded, "You can clean up later."

"But Penny…" he whined.

She motioned him to the bed. "It's non optional, Sweetie."

He climbed into bed under the covers and faced her. "I'm sorry for my premature…"

She didn't let him finish. "Are you insane? That was the most amazing orgasm I've had. Besides…" She caressed his stomach, "The night is young."

"That tickles…" He grinned and held her close. "I'm glad you're satisfied, darlin'."

She was sure he knew how that word affected her.

Penny placed her head on the crook of his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I love you, Dr. Cooper," she murmured in his ear.

"I love you too, Penelope," he mumbled into her hair.

They remained silent for several minutes, just lying in each other's arms. Penny lifted her head and inhaled his sweat. She felt her belly quivering again. _That's true - the best smell in the world is that man that you love. _Her hand gently went down to his crotch and he shuddered, glancing at her. She rubbed his hardening flesh, letting the tips of her fingers caress his balls. Slowly, she kissed his nipples, navel, hip bones, until she reached his erection and gave a long lick from base to tip.

"May I ask you what are you doing, Miss?" He teased, playfully.

"_Quid pro quo_, Moonpie," she sucked the soft head, "_Quid pro quo_."


End file.
